comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth 2
Earth 2 is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Earth 2: Society #4: 09 Sep 2015 Current Issue :Earth 2: Society #5: 14 Oct 2015 Next Issue :Earth 2: Society #6: 18 Nov 2015 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Earth 2: Society #5 Earth 2: Society #4 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Earth 2, vol. 1: The Gathering' - Collects #1-6. "When the Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman of Earth 2 fall in battle, it’s up to a new breed of heroes to come together to combat the returning evil of Apokolips!" - *'Earth 2, vol. 2: The Tower of Fate' - Collects #0 & 7-12. "The World Army has begun rounding up the Super Heroes of Earth 2, but for what dark purpose? In an attempt to avoid capture, Dr. Fate and Kid Flash find themselves in the powerful magical realm of Nabu, and Wotan, the protector of Nabu, seeks Dr. Fate’s assistance in obtaining a secret locked deep within a tower..." - *'Earth 2, vol. 3: Battle Cry' - Collects #13-16, 15.1 & Annual #1. "The heroes of Earth 2 take on the forces of Steppenwolf and the Hunger Dogs of Apokolips when all hope is lost. Now a new Batman enters the fray, but is he enough to turn the tide and stop Darkseid?" - *'Earth 2, vol. 4: The Dark Age' - Collects #17-20 & Annual #2. "Once thought dead, Superman now returns to Earth to do the destructive bidding of Darkseid. The Wonders of Earth 2 have struggled to keep the forces of Brutal and Darkseid at bay. But now, with the return of Superman, they can no longer stand up to the wake of destruction he brings. And with the emergence of a new and mysterious Batman comes the hope that he may know how to defeat the rogue Man of Steel before Earth 2 is destroyed." - *'Earth 2, vol. 5: The Kryptonian' - Collects #21-26 & Futures End #1. "A new super being named Val-Zod has appeared – and the heroes of Earth-2 must convince him to help them in one last, desperate attempt to stop Kal-El. Can they band together in time to prepare for Apokolips and the forces of Darkseid?" - *'Earth 2, vol. 6: Collison' - Collects #27-32. "The heroes of Earth-2 are faced with the end of their world as the forces of Apokolips invade! Millions are displaced in a crumbling world as The Flash, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern and the World Army struggles to stem the tide of destruction. But will their combined might be enough?" - - (forthcoming, November 2015) Trade Paperbacks *'Earth 2, vol. 1: The Gathering' - Collects #1-6. - *'Earth 2, vol. 2: The Tower of Fate' - Collects #0 & 7-12. - *'Earth 2, vol. 3: Battle Cry' - Collects #13-16, 15.1 & Annual #1. - *'Earth 2, vol. 4: The Dark Age' - Collects #17-20 & Annual #2. - *'Earth 2, vol. 5: The Kryptonian' - Collects #21-26 & Futures End #1. - - (forthcoming, November 2015) Digital *'Earth 2, vol. 1: The Gathering' - Collects #1-6. - *'Earth 2, vol. 2: The Tower of Fate' - Collects #0 & 7-12. - *'Earth 2, vol. 3: Battle Cry' - Collects #13-16, 15.1 & Annual #1. - *'Earth 2, vol. 4: The Dark Age' - Collects #17-20 & Annual #2. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Tom Taylor. Publishing History First published in 2012. * Volume 1: #1-32, 2012-2015 * Volume 2: #1- , 2015-present (Earth 2: Society) Future Publication Dates :Earth 2: Society #6: 18 Nov 2015 :Earth 2, vol. 6: Collison HC: 25 Nov 2015 :Earth 2, vol. 5: The Kryptonian TP: 25 Nov 2015 :Earth 2: Society #7: 09 Dec 2015 :Earth 2: Society #8: 13 Jan 2016 News & Features * 09 Jul 2014 - [http://www.comicvine.com/articles/exclusive-new-creative-team-for-earth-2/1100-149209/ New Creative Team for Earth 2] * 15 Oct 2013 - [http://www.newsarama.com/19247-nicola-scott-explains-why-she-took-on-earth-2-nycc2013-video.html Nicola Scott Explains Why She Took On Earth 2 @NYCC2013] (video) * 01 Jun 2012 - Alan Scott is Gay; Other Gender, Race Changes Coming to DC * 01 Jun 2012 - Who Is Alan Scott, DC's Newly Gay Character? * 07 May 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/who-is-who-on-earth-2.html Who's Who on the New 52's Earth 2] * 20 Apr 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/common/media/video/player.php?aid=46200 Dan DiDio Talks Earth 2 and New 52 @ C2E2 2012] (video) * 05 Mar 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/james-robinson-describes-earth-2.html James Robinson Describes the New 52's Earth 2] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero